The Perfect Mistake
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Title courtesy of Cartel. It's strange how something so simple can turn out to be a crush.


"I don't know, James. It would be really awkward, you know, me telling him and everything. Like, what if he doesn't like.. like me?" Logan focuses on the floor. "Shut up okay. Just fucking shut up. Just be chill. Let it loose. It's not like he's going to hate you for life." James punches Logan's shoulder and laughs. "Easy for you to say. Your only worry in life is if the next conquest you have hates your pretty little guts.." "Just tell him." And with that, James walks away.

He's liked Kendall for as long as he could remember. Every time he talks to him, his heart speeds up and he can't think. And the guy just smiles and looks pretty. He wants to hug him and stand on his tiptoes to kiss him and everything else under the sun. Logan wants to tell him, maybe because he wants to see how this will end up, or possibly because it's eating at him.

"Wait, James! Come back!" He hopes the extreme hockey workouts will work with him.

"Just tell him. That's all I'm saying." "But-" "No goddamn buts man. Three simple words. 'I like you'. See?" James grabs Logan's shoulders and shakes him. "You. Can. Do. It."

James' words float through his head all day. When he gets home, Logan spends an hour just rehearsing what he'll say. "God, I'm just going to give up. High school sucks, and I'm practically in love with the most perfect guy ever and I don't have the damn balls to fucking tell him." He sits at his desk.

He doesn't sleep. Because, evidently telling Kendall Knight that his whole world revolves around him doesn't mean you need sleep. Instead, he writes.

A note. He writes him a fucking note.

At school he gives it to Kendall. "Um, uh, here. Just uh. Read it." He shoves it in the blond's hand and walks away. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan sees him opening it up. They have normal conversations. If that's what Kendall talking and Logan nodding and "mmhmming" means.

"Oh, Logie, by the way, remember that note you gave me that one day? You can have it back." Kendall's grin is the only thing Logan can see. He holds out his hand and Kendall's fingers brush against his palm. The taller boy nods and walks the other way.

Logan feels ridiculous. He hates himself. He hates James. He hates school. He hates everything. Especially Kendall. Exhaling, he unfolds the note expecting the worst. He didn't even remember what he had written, and rereading it now makes him feel dumb.

"Hi, uh. Kendall. So. I really want to tell you something. Okay. I like you. A lot. A ton. A huge amount. Et cetera. You are the reason I'm still moving along. You make me laugh when I'm pissed. You have a great smile. You're really super cute, and you have nice hands. I just.. like you so much."

A few lines are skipped for a response. Short, but not to the point. "Oh. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I.. think you have nice hands too."

Is this a joke.

Logan's mad and sad and happy and flustered.

Is this a joke.

His phone vibrates, signalling a text. "Oh wonderful, Kendall texted me," he mutters, hitting open.

"hey logie," he reads. "meet me uh outside."

Kendall's sitting on the curb, and when Logan joins him, he face lights up. "Glad to see you exercise your rights, buddy." "Also known as my open block?" The brunette's eyes crinkle at the corners as Kendall laughs. "Yes."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, dude?" Kendall squints to look at him and opens his mouth to speak. "I honestly don't know.." "If you're playing games with me, Kendall Knight, I hope you know I don't put up with shit like that." "I'm not, Logan, okay? Do you think I really have nice hands?" "I.. uh. What? Yeah, you have nice hands. What the hell?" "It was in your note thing. I think you have great hands. Proportionate. Clean." "Uh thanks."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Logan gulps.

"Uh, Kendall. What are you pulling?"

"Nothing. Answer my question. Do you want to kiss me? I'll gladly kiss you. You have nice lips. I've daydreamed about them a plenty."

"Well. Yes, I suppose."

He can feel Kendall's smile on his lips and his heart jumps.

"Logan, you could have told me earlier," Kendall whispers in his ear.

The shorter boy laughs. "You could have too!"

"Just... shut up. Let me talk. Try to seduce you. Or something. I'll try to be sexy."

"Of course, Kendall. Of course."


End file.
